Backup and restore technologies may include both a backup system and a replication system. For example, a backup system may capture a backup image of a client device and then store the backup image at a storage device in a local domain. In this example, a replication system may replicate the backup image by making a copy of the backup image and then moving the copy to another storage device in a remote domain. By moving this copy to the other storage device, the replication system may facilitate high availability of the backup image by ensuring that the backup image is always available at either the local domain or the remote domain even in the event that one of these domains experiences a failure and/or data corruption.
Unfortunately, management of separate backup and replication systems may be cumbersome and/or expensive. As a result, some backup and restore technologies may also include a master server that manages both the backup system and the replication system at a single point. However, since the master server manages both the backup system and the replication system at a single point, the master server may represent a single point of failure. In other words, in the event that the master server experiences a failure, these systems may be unable to successfully perform backup and/or replication jobs.
As such, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for facilitating fault-tolerant backup and/or replication jobs that run even in the event that the master server experiences a failure or is temporarily unable to communicate with the backup and/or replication systems.